Additional rules
Sometimes, players just want to do things that are outside the scope of the current Inquisitor rules set. With that in mind, The Conclave has devised some additional rules to give you the means to approach unusual scenarios in your games. Conversation A character can declare a Conversation as an action. Any furthers actions need not be declared (as with in Combat) If the Conversation action is reached, the character declares the target of his Conversation. The target must be engaged in non-hostile actions, and should ideally be within 10 yards. For each Action, the character may make a statement, and the target may (but is not obliged to) make a response. At any point, the active character may stop the conversation, either with a Pause For Breath action, or by taking an Initiative test to re-declare any remaining actions. Persuasion Often there will be occasions when one character wishes to talk another character into doing what he wishes. Persuasion is an opposed test with the persuading character making a Leadership test using half-Leadership. If he is successful, the target must make a Willpower test on half-Willpower, modified by -10% for every degree of success on the persuading character's Ld test. Note that the target must be able to hear or otherwise understand the meaning of the persuading character. Players should use common sense when determining whether a character can be persuaded to do something and the GM should arbitrate any disagreements; however, a persuaded character will not shoot at or attack the persuading character. A persuaded character may spend Actions considering the persuading character’s offer by making a Sagacity test. If this is passed then the character is no longer persuaded. Note that a player may choose for a character to be persuaded without testing. Threaten When persuasion fails – or a character isn’t a persuasive type – then threatening might work. Threatening works in exactly the same way as persuasion, but the target tests against half-Nerve. Additional Notes GMs should use modifiers to reward intelligent use of persuasion/threats, but penalise uninventive or poorly reasoned arguments/threats. For example, attempting to convince an Ordos Xenos Inquisitor that an Ork is not an Ork wouldn't be very believable. Similarly, "Step aside, or I'll shoot you" isn't exactly likely to discourage a heavily armoured character who was expecting violence anyway. ---- Example: Inquisitor Raving has encountered Magos Stein and wishes to find out why he is in the area. Inquisitor Raving declares "I'll walk once toward the Magos and Start a Conversation." He rolls 3 Actions. The first is used to move toward the Magos. The second action gives him an opening statement "I am Inquisitor Fy Raving of the Imperial Inquisition. Identify Yourself" As part of the same action, the Magos gets a response: "I am Magos Stein of the Mechanicus." For his second action, Raving continues the Conversation: "What are you doing in this area, Magos?" And the Magos gains a response: "This area is Holy to the God-Omnissiah. Leave the Area." At the Magos' Activation, he declares "I shall continue the Conversation." and rolls 3 Actions. He uses his first action: "I'll sacrifice my statement and allow the Inquisitor to reply to my last action" Inquisitor Raving replies: "I am on a hunt for a Heretic. Allow me to pass" The Magos reaches his second action: "Leave this place or I will be forced to inflict irreversible damage." Inquisitor Raving is allowed a response: "I have no wish to fight. Allow me to pass." The Magos declares "I activate my Weapon-Servitors and attack" before rolling his initiative to change his action... ---- New Special Abilities * Brutal - The character may choose to make Threaten tests using his Strength instead of his Leadership. * Compelling - The character may re-roll Persuasion tests. * Intimidating - The character may make Threaten tests using his full Leadership. * Persuasive - A Persuasive character may make Persuade tests using his full Leadership. * Quick Wits - The character may exit a conversation and redeclare his actions without an Initiative test. Mental Afflictions of the Once Pure of Thought Many of those brought low by the horrors of the galaxy outwardly exhibit their damaged minds. These afflictions are often impossible to ignore, and these poor souls are often driven away from society due to them. Bloodlust A sociopathic murderer, the character will continue attack his opponents until they twitch no more. The character must continue to spend actions attacking opponents in hand to hand combat until they are dead unless he is aware of another potential victim or he is attacked by another character. Conspiracy The character's mind is awash with theories condemning those around him as traitors. The character must act last relative to “friendly” characters each turn regardless of Speed to guarantee his colleagues are not out to get him. Crimson Memories Witness to a charnel house, the character reacts with terror to the sight of blood. If the character is within 1/10th of his Initiative value in yards of another character with a Heavy injury or worse, he must pass a Nerve test at -40% or be stunned for a turn. The immediacy of the situation around him will bring him to and he need not test again. Flagellant The character believes that by punishing his unworthy flesh he can undo his sins and welcome his God into his body. As long as the character has one unarmoured hit location, he may spend one action per turn beating himself. He gains +20 to Wp, Nv and Ld until the end of the turn, but must add D3 to his injury total. Gabbler The character continuously gibbers, his tongue ever forming prayers, nonsense or heresy. Unless gagged, the character always counts as talking for Awareness purposes. Hallucinations The unstable mind of this character frequently departs reality. There is a 5% chance per turn of the character acting as if under the effects of hallucinogen toxin. Horrors The character's traumatic experiences have left his nerves in tatters. All other characters are counted as Fearsome, and he automatically fails any Pinning test he is required to take. Improbable Insight Party to secrets one of his station has no right to know, or possessed of intuition from beyond, the character acts with seeming omnipotence. The character automatically passes all Sagacity tests. Martyr The character has little regard for his safety, through conviction beyond rationality or the belief his death is foretold elsewhere. Increase his Base Injury Value by +1 and Nerve by +30%. Predilection The character is out of touch with the world around him, what little of his mind remains fixated on some impossible calculation, lost in a phantom world or simply catatonic. The character acts at half speed and has both Nerves of Steel and Force of Will. The Penitent Guardsman Past trauma has left the character terrified of loud noises, especially gunfire. If the character hears gunfire, he must pass a Nerve test at -40% or flee to cover. He will cower and take no further part in play until he passes a Leadership test. Trophy Taker The character prizes the fingers, ears, teeth or scalp of his victims. If the character kills, knocks unconscious, stuns or otherwise incapacitates another character he will expend all his subsequent actions attempting to claim his trophy. By moving into hand to hand combat with his still incapacitated victim and passing a WS test, the character claims his grisly prize. The victim adds D6 to his injury total. The trophy taker counts as Fearsome from this point on. Unbarred Fortress The character's mind is laid open to others, some past trauma having destroyed its natural safeguards. Any telepathy powers directed against the character have an extra +20% chance of success. Whispers Whether the imagined whispers of a mind unwound or the overspill of the thoughts of others that can curse a telepath, voices plague the character, distracting him from the task at hand. The character never gains bonuses from aim or concentration actions. Sorcery Sorcerous powers are analogous with psychic abilities, for ease of implementation in game, though they are manifested slightly differently. Using sorcery does not however equate to being a psyker, and any weapons, special or exotic abilities or indeed psychic abilities that have special effects against psykers will affect sorcerers as they would any other non-psyker (though it is entirely possible for psychic characters to be sorcerers too, in which case they will be affected normally). To use a sorcerous power, a character must be able to freely speak and have use of at least one arm to allow them to invoke their powers with words and symbols. The use of sorcerous powers follows the rules for using psychic powers with one major exception: sorcerers test their Sagacity characteristic rather than their Willpower characteristic to activate their abilities. All modifiers to the chance of activating an ability – concentration, range, line of sight and difficulty rating – apply to sorcery in the same fashion as they do to psychic abilities. Sorcerers can attempt to nullify psychic and sorcerous powers, and psykers can attempt to nullify sorcerous powers. Should a sorcerer fail to activate a power, or fails his risky action roll, he loses double the amount of Willpower rolled. In addition, each time the sorcerer loses Willpower in this fashion, he will gain a Warp Malignancy as detailed below. Any Inquisitor character has the potential to turn to sorcery should they desire the power it brings and are willing to turn to the forbidden lore that instructs on its use. Any character that does so crosses a line from which there is no return: their soul is damned, and should any other find of their new abilities they will be hunted with no respite. A character who becomes a sorcerer gains a +20% bonus to their Sagacity to represent the terrible knowledge they have acquired to allow them to practice their dark abilities, but must also take two Warp Malignancies to represent the irreversible damage done to their souls. A sorcerer is free to choose which psychic abilities he would like to take as his powers. Warp Malignancies Long-term exposure to the warp leaves human bodies ravaged and minds twisted by its teratogenic effects. Few indeed are the psykers who avoid the perils their connection with the warp brings. The corruption closeness with the immaterium brings is not by any means limited to psykers however. Most at risk of succumbing to the touch of the warp are sorcerers, whose unprotected contact with the darkness beyond quickly drags them down to damnation. The devotees of the dark powers unsurprisingly feel the touch of the warp, but even the righteous and good can come to suffer the predations of the aether. Daemonhunters and witch-seekers have fallen to madness and mutation due to their exposure to the power of the realm beyond suffered while fighting its worst excesses and only the purest of the pure can truly resist its malevolence. Warp Malignancies can be applied at character creation or at the GM’s discretion during campaigns. An appropriate time for psykers would be after losing Willpower due a failed psychic test. The overload of warp energy could be seen to have ravaged their bodies and tinged their souls. Other appropriate times for the application of malignancies to any character include coming into contact with daemons, cursed artefacts and texts on the malefic. Sorcerers are a special case, and must have two malignancies applied at the time they turn to sorcery, and must have an additional malignancy applied every time they lose Willpower through the failed activation of their abilities. Aetheric Fibrosis Every breath the character takes is ashen, his lungs filling with the cinders of the heretics' pyre. The character may never sprint, and every run action taken adds +D3 to his injury total. Blight The character erupts in sores as a warp-borne pathogen ravages his body. The scars left by the blight leave the character horribly disfigured. He now counts as Fearsome while his scars are visible. Blood Debt '' The warp hungers for the character's lifeblood. Any Heavy wound starts bleeding along with any other injury effects. '''Brainwyrms' The character’s mind begins to fail, and memories deserting him until one day he awakes with no concept of who or what he is. The character loses -20% from his Sagacity. Brute The touch of the warp begins to wreak havoc on the character's body: bone and skin harden, muscles bulge and his stature increases. The character gains +10% Strength and Toughness, but loses -10% Initiative. Enfeebled The character’s form becomes gaunt and soon he resembles skin stretched over bones as the warp feasts upon his physical form. The character loses -10% from both his Strength and Toughness. In addition, if the character is a psyker or sorcerer, he must deduct D3 from both his Strength and Toughness each time he uses a psychic or sorcerous ability. Characters whose Strength or Toughness characteristic reaches 0 die. Fate-Hexed The warp has chosen failure for the character. To avoid failing a risky action roll, the character must now roll more sixes than ones, not equal. Haemovoric Tendency The character begins to find no amount of food nor water will sate his appetite or thirst, while the smell of fresh blood excites his senses. Giving into temptation one day, the character finds his thirst quenched by the lifeblood of another. The character gains the Exotic Ability Vampirism, and should he come within two yards of any stunned or out of action characters he must pass a Willpower test should he wish to avoid feasting on them. Hunted The character feels eyes watching him, and every night he awakes suddenly to see a shadow vanish from above his bed. Convinced something from beyond hunts him, the character loses -20% from his Nerve characteristic. Immaterial Hypersensitivity Years of exposure to the warp have sensitised the character's soul to the energies of the aether. As a result, the character is particularly susceptible to damage from warp-attuned weapons and psychic attacks. Any psychic powers that target the character directly have their difficulty rating lowered by -5% to a minimum of zero. In addition, non-psychic characters that suffer damage that inflicts extra damage on psychic characters, such as psycannons, count as psykers in that instance. Mind Flux The character’s mind becomes overridden with thoughts, not all his own. The character must pass a Sagacity test every turn or loses a point of Speed for the duration of the turn as the conflicting plans and ideas in his mind leave him unable to make decisions for himself. Murder Sight Every night the character dreams of carnage, himself a butcher in a sea of crimson. He becomes cruel and vicious to those around him, and erupts into homicidal rage when he encounters his enemies. The character becomes subject to Frenzy. Mutation ''' The touch of the warp twists the character’s flesh. Roll on the Mutations table found in the Exterminatus article “Dead or Alive, You’re Coming With Me” and apply the result. '''Painsong The warp delights in the suffering of mortals, and every knick, cut and impact the character suffers is amplified a hundred-fold. The character reduces his base injury value by one. Palsy A slight tremor begins to affect the character’s hands, robbing him of fine control. The character loses -10% from both his Weapon Skill and Ballistic Skill. The GM may also rule that a character with a palsy cannot perform intricate actions with his hands, such as picking locks or re-wiring cogitator consoles. Protean Those around the character notice a definite change in him. They cannot put their finger on it, but he is not the man they once knew. Broken down and reshaped by the warp, the character must deduct –2D10 from a random characteristic (roll a D10: 1=WS, 2=BS, 3=S, 4=T, 5=I, 6=Wp, 7=Sg, 8=Nv, 9=Ld 0= GM’s choice), and add the same value to another random characteristic. Truth Speaker A voice from beyond reveals secrets to the character, and he comes to rely on the whisperer for every choice he makes. The character gains +10% Sagacity, but loses -10% Willpower. Visions The character’s mental faculties begin to unwind, and he becomes subject to visual and auditory hallucinations. The character must pass a Willpower test every turn or suffer the effects of Hallucinogen toxin. Whispers in the Dark The character is plagued by voices from beyond; soft whispering always out of earshot, or foretellings of his own demise. The distraction caused by these voices means that the character may never gain bonuses for aiming. In addition, if the character is a psyker or sorcerer, he never gains a bonus from concentration actions. Wyrdling The mutating touch of the warp creates a link with the aether in the character’s mind, granting him psychic potential. The character may take a psychic power, though the difficulty rating is doubled (or 5 if difficulty 0). Psychic characters may not take this malignancy. Category:Gaming